


Love, love, love

by Ayfe



Series: Heaven [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angels, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Romance, a bit darker this time, idk what more, nonetheless with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: An angel was sitting on the top of one of the street lamps. Curiously his dark eyes were watching the tall man standing at the bridge underneath him and leaning over the railing. His bronze skin and messy brown hair looked same as the angel remembered."I wonder if I'd die if I fell from here..." the man said into the silent night and the angel's heart started to beat faster, panicking with the scary image of the man's death appearing in his mind.





	Love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~  
> I'm back with the Kaisoo sequel I've promised quite a long time ago. The last three members I haven't mentioned yet will finally appear, yay! (Our China sheep will however appear later in the second part.) Without any more stalling I want to say something to three amazing persons.  
> Firstly, my dear Beta, thank you so much for patiently correcting all my dumb mistakes. I hope you'll be as patient with me in the future as well.  
> Secondly, Rah, thank you for helping me choose the title. (Yes, I'll stay unoriginal and use the exo songs as my titles.) Even thought you disagreed I still consider you as a Kaisoo expert. 🐻❤🐧  
> Lastly, Ani, tentokrát jsem nezapomněla! Snad ti tohle aspoň trochu pomůže přežít leden, protože upřímně řečeno je fakt naprd. Btw přísahám, že jsem nezapomněla na tvůj dárek, jen prostě ugh... pošta. No nic, doufám, že se nezlobíš. Mám tě ráda! ❤  
> As always I appreciate every comment and kudos, enjoy! ^.^

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Huh? What-“ Jongin looked up from his meal to the woman sitting in across him. Her round face was framed by beautiful long brown hair. She had big dark eyes, perfect nose and lips which were usually turned into the warmest smile. Soojung was undoubtedly beautiful and stunning. However, pity was now shown on her face as she watched Jongin’s confused face.

They were sitting in a rather fancy restaurant. It was Jongin’s surprise for their 3rd anniversary, but he certainly hadn’t expected the evening to turn out this way.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t live like this anymore. I tried to make it work. I kept giving you signs, but you haven’t noticed it at all. All you do is dance, forgetting everything and everyone and…” She sighed sadly but continued. “I thought that’s fine as long as you do something you love, I thought I’d love and support you, but it’s not enough for me anymore. It doesn’t work for me and that’s why I’m breaking up with you.” she clarified.

Jongin’s heart shattered into pieces as he listened to her words. What hurt more, however, was the fact that it was all truth. He soon realized that he was the only one who was trying to hold on to the illusion of the perfect relationship they once used to have. But things as well as both of them had changed since the second year of college when they had first met. At that time, they had shared one of the classes and soon developed a crush on each other and although Jongin was shy he hadn’t hesitated to ask Soojung out.

When she received no reaction from Jongin, she sighed loudly putting down her cutlery on her finished plate. She stood up, finally catching Jongin’s attention. He stood up as well, reaching his hand to her. “Soojung…” he breathed out.

She smiled sadly, moving closer to him to give him a small peck on his cheek. “I’m sorry I fell out of love with you.” she whispered before leaving the restaurant. 

 

The pain inside Jongin’s chest was too unbearable and the journey to his apartment was too long, that’s why on the way to a train station he decided to stop at a small convenience store and buy the largest bottle of wine he could possibly find. He opened it hastily and started sipping as he waited on a platform for the train which would take him back to town. With each sip of the wine the cold night felt less cold and the pain in his chest less painful.

He didn’t exactly remember how he got off the train nor what happened to the probably empty bottle of wine, all he knew was that now he was drunkenly walking through the streets trying to remember where his apartment is. All the streets looked the same in the dark night and through his drunken eyes.

Suddenly, his foot slipped sending his whole body down to the cold ground. He closed his eyes groaning in pain. The ground was hard and cold, nonetheless he didn’t move. He had no will to get up and keep walking. This was fine, just lying down and trying to forget everything that had happened today.

After a while he opened his eyes again, staring up at the night sky. The stars were pretty tonight, but his attention was taken away by something else, or rather by someone else. A mural of an angel was displayed above him on a left side of a shop wall. With a confusion he noticed that the right side of the wall is empty. A bitter laugh escaped his lips and he lifted his arm pointing at the angel.

“Yo, angel.” Jongin said into the silent night, a small cloud of smoke leaving his mouth. “You’re always alone, huh. What happened to the other one, the one on the right side?”

He paused like he actually expected an answer from the painted angel and dropped his arm back to the ground. He however received no answer and so he continued. “He has left you, hasn’t he? I was left alone tonight as well …”

Jongin rolled on his left side putting his hands under his head like a pillow and looking up at the gloomy looking angel. His eyelids soon became heavy and he was too weak to keep them open. “Ugh… cold…” he mumbled mindlessly before passing out in front of _Kasten Farben_.

 

The angel who Jongin had talked to just a few moments ago was now pulling his slender body out of the wall, making it tangible again and spreading his wings to slowly drift to the ground like every night for the last two years. By this time, it was a routine for him, same when a human wakes up every morning, he gets off the wall every night.

Nevertheless, tonight was a bit different from his usual routine. The usual quiet night had been distributed by a drunk stranger falling right under his feet. Kyungsoo moved closer to the body lying in the middle of the street. It was cold, Kyungsoo himself didn’t feel the coldness at all, however the stranger’s body was shivering quite badly.

Kyungsoo bend down taking a closer look at the man. He had toned bronze skin, or at least it looked like it under the poor light from the street lamps. His hair was brown and quite a mess covering the stranger’s face and the dirty ground. Kyungsoo lightly shook his shoulder, but the stranger seemed to be completely knocked out.

The look was rather pitiful, concluded Kyungsoo. Moreover, he hadn’t missed the stranger’s words earlier and so he decided to take mercy on him. He couldn’t just let him die here on the cold ground.

“He hadn’t left me alone.” Kyungsoo whispered quietly towards the stranger even though he knew he couldn’t hear him. “I made him leave.”

 

**~•••~**

 

Jongin thought that his head will probably split up in any minute, actually his whole body ached after the night which he had spent outside. He had closed eyes and with his right hand he kept massaging his forehead trying to ease the pain but to no success.

A cup of freshly made coffee was put on the table in front of him. Jongin opened his eyes sending a weak smile towards the man standing in front of him. “Thanks, Tao.”

Tao sat himself by the table with his own cup of coffee looking at Jongin. “Geez, you look horrible. But at least you hadn’t frozen to death last night. You know how much hassle it would be if I found you dead right in front of my shop? Fortunately, I had found you before that happened.” said Tao with faked annoyance.

“It’s not your shop.” Jongin commented childishly and sipped his coffee. The dancer was actually just embarrassed to be found by his friend in such a state. Jongin was always a lightweight and yesterday once again reminded him why he usually doesn’t drink. _Yesterday I had a good reason though,_ he reasoned to himself.

“Junmyeon hyung entrusted it to me, so until he’ll get tired of his new job in the art museum in the city, it’s all mine.” Tao replied in equally childish tone. He then sighed continuing much more seriously. “What even happened yesterday? Have you already finished the choreography for your upcoming performance and celebrated or what?”

Jongin shook his head hanging it low afterwards and staring at the cup of coffee in his hands. “Ugh…” he groaned. “No, I haven’t. It has nothing to do with that. Soojung broke up with me.”

“No way!” Tao shrieked out, undoubtfully surprised. Absentmindedly he adjusted his glasses which were slowly sliding down his nose and ran a hand through his hair - a truly annoying habit of his Jongin with Sehun had agreed during the first weeks of knowing the Chinese man. “You’ve dated for such a long time, since the college. I thought you’ll end up marrying each other and having a lot of kids or something.”

The dancer sitting opposite him covered his face with his palms, loud sobs were suddenly heard from him. “I-I thought so, too.” The sobs intensified. “But then she said that all I do is dance. Her last words w-were ‘I’m sorry I fell out of love with you.’”

Tao reached his hand to Jongin awkwardly pat his back. He didn’t know how to comfort people since it was usually him who cried. He also hadn’t seen his friend in such a pitiful state before. Jongin was shy and quiet, but usually a cheerful person who infects people around with his contagious laugh. “Too bad, I’m sorry. She is right, though. You tend to live in this bubble where it’s just you and your dance. When was even the last time you took her out on a date or just spent some time alone with her?”

Jongin looked at Tao, betrayed. “Uhm…” He wanted to respond with some snarky comment, but truthfully, he couldn’t remember the last time he fully paid attention to Soojung or spend some time just with her, but… “I took her on a date yesterday?” he said in a small voice.

The new owner of the art shop snorted. “ _I took her on a date yesterday.”_ he mocked Jongin, imitating his unsure tone. “And you think one date can make up for everything?”

Wrapping his fingers around the cup of coffee again and looking down, Jongin mumbled loudly enough so Tao could hear him. “You’re really bad at comforting people.”

At that moment Tao was so ready to start yet another of their childish arguments, but instead he just sighed. He checked the time, noticing that quite a lot of it had passed while they were talking. “Although I would love to listen to your sad ass for another few hours or so, I have to open the shop now and I would pretty much appreciate if you just went home and put yourself together.” Tao motioned with his hand to the main shop door.

“Well, that’s harsh, I’m a valued costumer.” replied Jongin in an offended tone. _Just really, was Tao always this mean, or has he spent too much time with Sehun?_ he wondered silently.

His friend just tsk’ed turning his back to him and preparing the shop to be opened. “Once in a blue moon you come to buy a notebook with a few pens at most. Since when that counts as a valuable customer?”

Jongin was sulking after Tao’s comment, nonetheless he walked to take his coat and go home as the new owner suggested. “And you would be jobless if it wasn’t for Junmyeon hyung.” He couldn’t resist to taunt Tao quietly.

“Have you said something?” asked his friend turning to him.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Jongin replied quickly, cowering. It was fun to tease Tao, but just to some extent, because neither Jongin nor Sehun would admit it, but they were actually scared of Tao. The man was scared even by a bee flying around, but he did martial arts after all, and needless to say he is good at that. “I’ll go.”

Jongin moved to the main door, buttoning up his coat. But just before leaving he halted in the middle of the opened door turning back to face Tao. “By the way, how did you find out I passed out in front of the shop? It was late at night, right?” he asked in a curious tone.

“Ah, yes. It was pretty late.” nodded Tao. “But I heard some weird noises, it sounded like knocking on my window. I was freaking terrified, I thought that it was a ghost or something, but then I found you lying on the street below my window.”

Jongin frowned with confusion. “A knocking on the window? That’s strange, isn’t it? Your apartment is on the second floor above the art shop, you must have been hearing things.”

His friend just shrugged. “I suppose. There’s no way it was actual knocking.”

With a quick goodbye, Jongin left the art shop, finally closing the door. The cold immediately hit him, creeping under his coat and touching his skin. He shivered slightly. _So cold,_ he complained to himself and pulled the coat closer to his body.

As he turned to walk to his apartment the mural on the wall caught his eye. Just vaguely he remembered talking to the angel the last night right before he passed out. Now when he was sober, he took a second to have a better look at the angel. He had pitch-black hair, long white robes and large white wings. He was holding a book in his hands and wore the saddest expression Jongin ever saw.

 _Why would someone paint the angel with such expression?_ wondered Jongin. _Aren’t angels supposed to be bright?_

He reminded himself to ask Tao the next time he’ll see him, if he knows what happened to the angel on the right side. Jongin had moved to the town just a few weeks ago - Sehun had offered him his apartment after he moved together with Luhan – and so he wasn’t yet familiar with all the rumors floating around the town about the missing angel.

Jongin looked up to the angel’s eyes, they were as dark as his hair. “I’m sorry, angel, for passing out right under your feet last night.”

 

**~•••~**

 

“Auch, that hurts.” whined Sehun holding his forearm.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, Sehun.” Jongin cried out trying to remove Sehun’s hand to see if the damage he had done is serious. “It was an accident, I didn’t mean to.”

“I truly hope so. If it wasn’t, I would be seriously concerned about you trying to kill me.” sighed Sehun while sitting down on the stage. Jongin settled down right next to him still focusing on inspecting his forearm. “Stop it, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Sehun pushed his friend further from himself and rather opted to reach for a towel and a bottle of water.

“I’m really sorry, Sehun.” Jongin apologized once again, because he felt guilty for hitting his friend again. They had been practicing for their upcoming performance for the last four hours and this was the sixth time Jongin had accidentally hit Sehun during the dance.

“What’s it with you? You’ve been so out of it today and I’m starting to be seriously worried.” Sehun remarked sending his friend a concerned look and passing him the bottle of water. Jongin took it gratefully and started to sip the water.

“I haven’t told you yet, but Soojung broke up with me.” said Jongin after closing the bottle of water and putting it aside. He said it nonchalantly, but Sehun immediately picked up on the pain hidden behind the words. He caressed Jongin’s back as he saw the tears pilling up in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Jongin.” Sehun didn’t say anything else, Jongin wouldn’t listen anyway. Instead they just sat silently together, Sehun caressing Jongin’s back and letting him to cry the pain out.

After a while when Jongin ran out of tears and Sehun helped him to get together again they continued in the practice, repeating the dance routine again and again until they knew it perfectly. Jongin seemed to be more relaxed after his little breakdown, nonetheless Sehun had to endure a few more bruises from him.

 

They finished the choreography once again but this time there was some lonely clapping from the audience afterwards. Both of them turned to look at the man walking down the aisle right to the front stopping in front of the stage. “Luhan!” Sehun smiled jumping down from the stage to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hey, have you finished?” asked Luhan.

Sehun nodded as he moved to walk to the changing room. “Yeah, just let me change and take my bag and we can go.” Sehun said and quickly disappeared from the room leaving Jongin and Luhan alone. The dancer moved closer to Luhan sitting at the edge of the stage comfortably.

They hadn’t known each other for long. They were introduced by Sehun shortly after he and Luhan began dating, nonetheless Luhan and Jongin soon became good friends and frequently met after the practices.

Just like Luhan, Soojung used to come to some of their practices too and that thought caused a small pang inside Jongin’s chest again, he however decided to ignore it and smile at Luhan instead. “What plans do you have for today, hyung?” he asked the smaller man.

“Oh, I think we’ll just go to watch a movie and then have a dinner somewhere here in the city.” Luhan answered with an excitement in his voice. “What about you, Jongin-ah?”

He shrugged. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was envious of Luhan and Sehun’s relationship now when his own turned out to be unsuccessful. “I guess I’ll just head back to the town and take a long sleep.”

 

That was his initial plan, but now several hours later he found himself lying awake in his bed and staring at the small crack in the ceiling of his apartment. He glanced at the clock next to his bed, it was showing that it’s just a few minutes after midnight. Jongin sighed rolling on his other side and closing his eyes again in a vain attempt to fall asleep. But the sleep seemed to avoid him for the last few nights and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

With a groan he got up and turned on the lights. Like the previous nights he moved to a desk taking a piece of paper and pen. In the short amount of time since Soojung broke up with him Jongin developed a new habit. When he couldn’t sleep, he wrote short letters to her. He hadn’t talked with her nor seen her since the moment she left the restaurant and so he wrote about everything he would say to her if he met her again. It didn’t matter to him that all of the letters ended up laying inside the drawers of his desk instead of being send to Soojung.

Jongin thought that he must have gone crazy from the lack of sleep, because later after he had nothing more to write but still wasn’t tired, he decided to take a walk through town, even though it was a middle of a night and freezing outside. He changed to the warmest clothes he could find and took a thick coat. He wasn’t sure why but right before leaving the apartment and walking down the stairs to the empty street, he reached to take all the letters he had written for Soojung so far stuffing them into the pockets of his coat.

He wandered through the silent streets, which were poorly lightened by the street lamps. After a while he arrived at the river bank. He didn’t remember being by the river before, but that was probably because the river was situated on the other end of the town where he barely goes. Well, he had no reason to come here since the train station was near his apartment as well as everyone he knew in this town.

Jongin walks the bridge which crosses the river and connects both parts of the small town. He stopped in the middle of the bridge leaning down on the railing, it was cold under his hands. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the letters for Soojung. He started to read through the lines he had written and the thoughts of Soojung filled his mind. He remembered all the years they had spent together, since the day they had met until the evening Soojung had broken up with him.

 _She doesn’t love you anymore, just get over it,_ he reminded to himself bitterly. Clenching all the letters in his hands he suddenly felt a strong urge to get rid of them. And so, he took a deep breath and threw the letters to the river running under the bridge. They were scattered around by the cold night breeze, but eventually ended in the cold water. Mercilessly, they were destroyed and taken away from his sight by the quick river current.

“My girl dumped me, I passed out drunk in front of people, and I can’t even seem to do dancing right, hurting my friend instead…” he started to list all the bad things happening to him lately. “I really am useless.”

The night breeze ruffled his hair and touched his already cold skin. His eyes stayed focused on the dark river running underneath him. A crazy and scary thought ran through his mind. What was however more terrifying than the thought itself was the fact that he seriously considered it, finding it the only reasonable solution to all of his problems.

“I wonder if I’d die if I fell from here…” voiced Jongin the thought out loud as he kept staring down on the river and leaning over the bridge railing. However, before he even tried to realize this desperate plan, he was startled by an unfamiliar voice.

“Just recently someone went through the trouble of saving you, you know. Are you really just going to waste that good deed?” said the voice calmly and seemingly unconcerned, but there was something more in it, something Jongin couldn’t quite identify. “Don’t advertise your miserable mood.”

Jongin looked up to the direction from which the words came and his eyes widened as he saw an angel casually sitting on top of one of the street lamps. The angel’s wings were unfolded helping him to keep a balance. One of his legs was bend close to his body wrapped in his arms whilst the other one was loosely hanging down the lamp. He was looking down at him with a hard look in his dark eyes.

“I… I am hallucinating, aren’t I? That’s just perfect, I’ve finally gone completely mad.” remarked Jongin in a resigned voice.

The angel rolled his eyes, snorting loudly. _What a mean hallucination,_ thought Jongin.

“You idiot, I’m not a hallucination or a dream or anything else like that.” the angel sighed, not even the slightest surprised by Jongin’s conclusion. The angel kept staring at him with his dark eyes and for a second Jongin was mesmerized by them. He snapped out of his trance only when the angel averted his eyes getting distracted by a piece of paper floating in the air. Lazily the angel reached his hand to catch the piece of paper and curiously he examined the paper straightening it and turning it around. “What’s this?” he finally asked when he couldn’t seem to figure out the piece of paper.

However, Jongin knew. “It’s a love note I’ve written to someone.” he explained vaguely and stepped further from the bridge railing, unconsciously moving closer to the street lamp where the angel is sitting.

“Oh, ehm… lovely.” replied the angel hesitantly like he didn’t know how to react.

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is it?”

The angel shrugged throwing the piece of paper away. “I got no idea, I can’t read it.”

“Angels don’t know the alphabet?” Jongin asked, finally smiling a little bit.

“No one ever thought me.” answered the angel in an indifferent tone, looking at the horizon instead of Jongin. “Well, I don’t really need to know.”

Jongin smiled hesitantly, mindlessly fidgeting with his fingers. “Do you… want me to teach you?”

The angel looked at him cautiously. He was considering his offer thoughtfully, but on the other hand the man standing here was still nothing more than a stranger which he had saved just because he wasn’t a heartless person. Kyungsoo wasn’t a trusting person. Unlike Baekhyun who had mindlessly entrusted his heart into the painter’s hands during the first days of knowing him, Kyungsoo wasn’t keen on getting involved with some stranger. However, something made him want to accept this offer. Maybe it was because he was lonely for too long yearning for someone’s company or maybe because of the innocent smile lingering on the stranger’s face.

“Come down, please.” pleaded Jongin reaching his arm to the angel, who was still sitting on the of the street lamp pondering over his offer. And maybe that was the last drop and Kyungsoo decided. He spread his wings wider slowly drifting down on the bridge to the stranger.

Jongin held his breath when the angel touched his stretched arm. His hand was cold, colder than Jongin’s own which had been exposed to the night coldness for quite some time now. Those icy fingers dispersed all Jongin’s remaining doubts, the angel standing in front of him was real. Looking at the small angel Jongin realized that his hand must have been that cold probably because he’s wearing only those thin white robes.

“I’m cold just by looking at you. Your hands are so cold, too.” he voiced his thoughts out loud.

The angel shook his head, slipping his hand away from Jongin’s. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. Let’s just start with the alphabet.”

“Okay, okay.” Jongin nodded his head excitedly. “But first, what is your name?”

“My name is Kyungsoo.” the angel answered. The name sound strange to his own ears, it had been a long time since someone said it aloud.

“Kyungsoo it is.” smiled Jongin searching in his pockets for a notebook and a pen. Finally finding it he started to scribble the angel’s name on it. “It’s written like this.” he said turning the notebook to show it to the smaller man.

Kyungsoo moved closer squinting on the letters written on the paper. “K.Y.U.N.G.S.O.O…” he was mumbling quietly to himself each letter of his own name.

“They’re the letters of the alphabet.” Jongin started to explain, while Kyungsoo was still examining the notebook and the letters written in it. “Once you memorize them all, you can put them together making words and sentences. You’ll be also able to read and write everything.”

Kyungsoo nodded carefully listening to the stranger’s words. Meanwhile Jongin turned the notebook back to himself, this time scribbling down his own name. He showed it to the angel again. Kyungsoo took the notebook from Jongin’s hands curiously studying the letters.

“My name is Jongin.” said the taller man when he noticed that Kyungsoo is vainly trying to read the letters.

“Some of the shapes are same as the ones in my name.” observed Kyungsoo and pointed at the letters O, N and G with his index finger. Jongin nodded eagerly looking at the smaller angel, even though there was a cold aura surrounding him Jongin couldn’t help himself but find the angel rather cute. “Yup.”

“I guess, it could be useful to learn the alphabet.” said Kyungsoo pensively.

“It really is.” agreed Jongin. “You’ll be able to read all the interesting books and write a journal or letters- “

“Letters?” asked Kyungsoo, he wasn’t exactly sure what letters are.

“Yes, letters. You write words on a paper and put it into envelope, then you send it to someone who lives far away to tell them your feelings. You’ve seen them before, right? Or maybe not, these days people use computer rather than writing on a paper. The advantage is that the other person receives it immediately.” explained Jongin while looking at the small angel.

Kyungsoo nodded moving his eyes from Jongin back to the notebook which he was still holding in his hands. _Someone who lives far away,_ he repeated the words inside his head. The memory of a person with a petite body, blond hair and loud voice appeared in his mind. He was disturbed from the thoughts only when Jongin spoke again.

“Aren’t you cold, really?” Jongin asked as he pulled his coat closer to his body, nonetheless he shivered with a cold.

Unbothered, Kyungsoo shook his head. “Nope.”

Jongin send the angel a concerned look. He didn’t believe him, because really, how can someone not be cold wearing just thin robes when it’s freezing? _My fingers have gone numb,_ thought Jongin, but the angel really seemed to be fine and so Jongin let it be. He took the notebook from Kyungsoo’s hands, so he could write other words down.

“Your hair color…” he looked up from the notebook to the angel pointing at his hair with the pen he’s holding. “is _black_.” He turned a bit so Kyungsoo could see him writing the word. “Your lips are _red,_ and your wings are _white._ ” he continued writing the words down to the notebook carefully. Jongin then pointed at his own eyes. “My eyes are _blue._ ”

 _Baekhyun’s eyes were also blue,_ thought Kyungsoo to himself. He wasn’t listening to Jongin anymore instead looking down at the pavement of the bridge. For the last two years Kyungsoo kept wondering what happened to his friend. Baekhyun had promised him that they’ll see each other again, but how can he fulfill that promise if something bad happened to him after the sun came up?

About a year ago a man – Kyungsoo thought that his name is Junmyeon, but he wasn’t sure – had said something which lessen Kyungsoo’s worried thoughts a bit. He had told him that Baekhyun is fine and that he doesn’t need to worry about him. But how can he trust the words of the man? He was Chanyeol’s friend, Kyungsoo knew, but that didn’t mean that his words are the truth.

“How do you write…” started Kyungsoo hesitantly looking up to Jongin. “Baekhyun?”

“Baekhyun? Is that your friend?” Jongin blinked with a curiosity.

Kyungsoo looked down again, but Jongin hadn’t miss the sad light in the angel’s eyes. “Pretty much.” muttered Kyungsoo trying to sound indifferent. Jongin hadn’t said anything instead he opted to writing the name down to the notebook and then showing it to the small angel. “This is how you write it.”

Wordlessly Kyungsoo took the notebook studying carefully each letter, thoughtfully he traced each letter with his index finger. “Baekhyun…” he breathed out. He felt Jongin’s curious eyes on him, but he ignored them.

 _You write words on a paper and put it into envelope, then you send it to someone who live far away to tell them your feelings._ That was his chance, Kyungsoo concluded. He didn’t know what happened to Baekhyun, but maybe… maybe Chanyeol’s friend was telling the truth and maybe Baekhyun is somewhere out there and now Kyungsoo can tell him everything he wanted for the last two years.

“Teach me the whole alphabet.” he stated firmly looking up to Jongin with a new determination in his face.

“Huh?” Jongin hadn’t realized it until he was startled by the angel’s voice, but he got a bit lost while staring at him. The angel’s smooth skin, Jongin wondered how it would feel if he touched it, his dark eyes studying the name written in the notebook, his dark hair which was falling into his eyes as he was looking down. _Why has an angel a pitch-black hair, shouldn’t angels have a light, maybe silver hair?_ thought the dancer.

“If you teach me all of it, then I’ll be able to write and read, right?”

“Uh hmm.” agreed Jongin. “Ah, alright give me a minute.” He said turning around and practically running away. Kyungsoo was left standing at the bridge completely dumbfounded. Never in his life was he so confused like right now. Just when Jongin was about to get out of his sight he turned around flashing Kyungsoo a big smile and lifting his hands with thumbs up. “I’ll be right back.” he yelled, oh so loudly in the silent night. _What a dumbass,_ thought Kyungsoo but with a small smile appearing on his face.

Not so dumbfounded, nonetheless still extremely confused Kyungsoo sat on the bridge railing, patiently waiting for Jongin to come back and studying all the words and letters written in the notebook meanwhile. “Hair, black. Wings, white. Blue… Kyungsoo, Baekhyun…” he repeated to himself quietly. “Jongin…” he pronounced carefully the name of the stranger. “What an interesting guy.”

It didn’t take a long before Jongin appeared at the bridge again. He was holding two cups of coffee in both of his hands and panting. He must have run all the way to the coffee shop and back. _What shop is even opened here in this small town in the middle of the night?_ wondered Kyungsoo. “Sorry for the wait!” Jongin apologized quickly sitting on the railing next to Kyungsoo.

“Why you ran just to buy… a coffee?” the angel asked unsurely, because he was not sure if the drink in Jongin’s hands was really a coffee as he assumed.

“I wanted to buy something hot to warm myself up. Unlike you I’m really freezing.” Jongin replied. “I took one for you, too. You said you’re not cold, but still…” he ceased with shrugging and stretched his hand to Kyungsoo to take the cup of coffee. The angel took the cup wrapping his fingers around it and a strong smell hit his nose. It was not unpleasant just overwhelming.

Jongin took the notebook which Kyungsoo had put down on the railing earlier and turned the pages to an empty one. He sipped his coffee before placing it next to him on the railing and pulled a pen from his pocket. “Let’s get started!” he smiled excitedly at the angel.

 

 

 

As the days went by quickly, Kyungsoo and Jongin made an unwritten deal to meet every night at the bridge which was connecting the both parts of the town. Instead of sitting on the railing like the first night – Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid, if he felt he would easily just use his wings to avoid the impact with the cold water, he was however nervous seeing Jongin sitting on it, moreover when he remembered their first night spend on the bridge – they moved to the bench which was lonely standing at the end of the bridge. It was terribly cold and dark, thought Jongin, but since the angel said that he can come just during the night, Jongin hadn’t questioned it teaching him wrapped in a thick coat and under the poor light of city street lamps and moon.

Kyungsoo was a quick learner, eagerly listening to Jongin and memorizing the letters. Before he even realized it, he started to look forward to the lessons with Jongin and learning more and more not just about alphabet but also about the dancer who liked to brighten the night with his wide smiles and contagious laugh. From time to time even Kyungsoo’s lips turned to one of his precious smiles.

Nevertheless, Jongin still couldn’t wipe the sadness which sometimes appeared on the angel’s face. Soon he noticed that it appears mainly when the name Baekhyun is mentioned and in his newly set mission to make the angel smile more Jongin hadn’t even noticed that his own smiles appeared more frequently, and thoughts of a certain brown-haired woman ran through his mind still less and less.

 

**~•••~**

 

Jongin entered the art shop, the warmth immediately hugging him. He smiled at Tao who was as usual standing behind the counter. “Hey, Tao! I came to do some shopping today.” he answered the unspoken question in Tao’s eyes.

The older man just hummed. “Do you need any help?” he asked lazily.

Jongin shook his head already disappearing in the aisles with regals full of many kinds of art supplies. He wasn’t looking for anything uncommon and so soon he was standing in front of Tao putting the things he wanted to buy on the counter. “Could you please wrap them nicely? They’re a gift.” he requested.

Tao raised his brow questionably. “A pen and a notebook? How’s that a gift?” _And for who?_ Tao asked himself silently while wrapping the notebook with pen. _Has he already met some new girl? But he wouldn’t buy a gift like this to a girl, it’s just a pen and a notebook._ “Well, whatever.” he spoke, before Jongin could even answer. “It’s nice to see you put yourself together. You seem to be… happier.”

“Yeah.” Jongin smiled sheepishly taking the wrapped things and paying Tao. “Anyway, I gotta go, I have something to do. See ya!” He waved at his friend as he left the art shop.

 

 

“Do you have a favorite food, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked starting yet another round of his curious questions. “Mine is definitely chicken. It’s so tasty. I…like…chicken…” he enthused while writing the sentence into a notebook and showing it to Kyungsoo who read it carefully moving his lips as he silently pronounced each letter. He had already memorized every letter of the alphabet, now Jongin was showing him words and sentences which were still harder and harder and longer and longer.

Kyungsoo gave the question a thought for a while looking up at the clear night sky before giving attention back to Jongin and answering quietly. “Moon… and the stars.” The dancer wanted to ask the obvious question, but Kyungsoo was faster. “That are my favorite things. I don’t know much about food. The cup of coffee you have bought me when we first met here was actually the first and only thing I’ve tasted.” he explained.

“Ah, that reminds me.” Jongin smiled reaching to his bag to pull out the gift he had bought earlier. “I bought something for you. Here.”

“Huh? What is it?” asked surprised Kyungsoo.

“It’s a gift. Open it.” Smiled Jongin stretching his hand with the gift closer to the angel. Kyungsoo took it hesitantly and with an unsure look send towards Jongin and after his assuring nod he started to tear up the wrapping paper slowly discovering the brand-new notebook and pen which had been hidden under it. “Thank you…” he mumbled shyly towards the taller man sitting next to him.

“I can teach you how to write now!” clapped excitedly Jongin. Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips turned into a smile as he watched the child-like excitement of his companion. Opening the notebook, clear and empty pages were looking at Kyungsoo and waiting for him to cover them with ink from his brand-new pen. “Try it. Try writing something, you already know the letters.” encouraged him Jongin.

Kyungsoo held the pen firmly leaning it on the paper and thinking what he should write. He decided to write a simple _I like the moon, I like the stars._ His handwriting was clumsy and not neat at all, it was however readable.

Jongin was looking over his shoulder reading the words. “‘Like’ can be used in different meanings, you know. It means to like, to admire but also to love something or someone. You should be using it carefully, so no one would misinterpret your words.” informed him the dancer.

 

 

**~•••~**

 

After all the nights Jongin had kept him company, Kyungsoo was spending his night alone again.

A few days earlier Jongin had invited him to his performance with Sehun which will be held this Saturday. Naturally Kyungsoo had declined, Jongin had insisted but the angel had good reasons for not coming. Not only did the performance took place before dusk, it took place in the city theatre as well. There was no way he could attend. With a sad sigh Jongin had gave up convincing him and instead had informed him that he won’t be able to make it to their usual meeting.

That’s why Kyungsoo was currently standing at the empty street in front of _Farben Kasten._ He studied the sign for a while enjoying that after the two years, he finally knew what was written there before he slid inside the shop.

With a curiosity he was wandering through the empty aisles and exploring all the various things displayed in the regals. Silently he was wondering why he hadn’t visited the art shop before. After a while wandering to the back of the shop he ran across a desk. There was scattered a bunch of different pens and pencils, also some papers and in the right corner was lying a small pile of unused envelopes. He took one of them into him hands remembering Jongin’s words. Letters are sent in envelopes. “I hope they won’t mind if I take one.”

He left the art shop, settling down on top of the shop roof comfortably. He had taken the notebook and pen which Jongin had given him. He kept them hidden between flowerpots which were decorating a balcony of the house across the street. They lady living there and taking care of the flowers didn’t seem to notice them at all.

Letters were supposed to convey his feelings to someone and because liking was an emotion he wanted to share, he started to write all the things he likes down on the paper. _I like the moon, I like the stars, I like flying, I like… Jongin?_ He halted for a second before he wrote the name of the dancer on the paper and continued to think about all the other things he likes.

The time flew fast and soon the sky started to lighten and color pink. Fortunately, in the last minute Kyungsoo noticed. In a hurry he put the letter he had written into the envelope and drifting down to get back to the wall.

 _That was close,_ he thought. _I almost hadn’t noticed._

 

**~•••~**

 

Tao was holding a snow pusher in his hands. Ever since he had come to the shop early in the morning, he had been clearing the street in front of the shop from the snow which had felt during the night. Just now he was taking a short break leaning on the snow pusher. Mindlessly he was looking at the shop main door, his eyes flew over the mural at the left side of the door, too.

 _Has he always had that?_ Tao asked himself as he noticed the pen the angel was holding. He had never looked at the mural that carefully and so he wasn’t sure at all. Shrugging he went back to his work, it didn’t matter anyway.

When he was almost done, the street in front of the shop being practically clear, he heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Tao! Good morning.” Jongin greeted him when he got closer. “Oh, has he always been holding that pen?” His friend was slightly taken aback looking at the angel behind Tao’s back.

The new owner glanced at the wall before shrugging again. “I have no idea, I’ve never looked at it that carefully.” He answered with an uninterested tone. “Probably yes, it must have been painted here since the beginning, right?”

“I guess…” said Jongin unconvinced. “That reminds me, I’ve been wondering… do you perhaps know why is there just one angel? What happened to the one on the right side?” he asked pointing at the other side of the shop door.

Leaning on the snow pusher again and turning to the wall, Tao started. “Junmyeon hyung had once told me that there were originally two of them, they mirrored each other the tips of their wings almost touching above the shop door. When I asked him why is there just one now, he said that the other one flew away or disappeared or something. I don’t really know, what he had said didn’t really make much sense. I think it was just repainted.”

“It wasn’t.” an amused voice behind them startled both of them. Tao dropped the snow pusher making a loud sound in the almost empty street, whilst Jongin just twitched. Both of them turned around to be met with the young-looking face of a certain baker.

“Minseok hyung.” Jongin greeted him together with Tao.

Both knew Minseok well, together with other hyungs Sehun had dragged him to their graduation ceremony about half a year ago. The youngest man was disappointed – however not surprised – that his parents wouldn’t attend, and so instead of being sad he made all his hyungs as well as his boyfriend come to the ceremony and finally introduced them to Jongin and Tao. They had a very loud and very messy dinner afterwards.

“What do you mean it wasn’t repainted? What happened then?” asked Tao cheekily.

“Well, he flew away.” Minseok started. Both taller men were already looking at him doubtfully, but neither of them interrupted the baker. “Indeed, there were two of them at the begging. But the one on the right side met a man. They started to meet every day and before they even realized it, they fell in love. But soon the man had to leave town, the angel was heartbroken thinking that he wouldn’t see him ever again. That’s not how it ended up, though. The angel flew away off the wall and followed the man. They live together now.” he finished the story.

Tao and Jongin shared a look, neither of them believed it. The mistrust must have been showing on their faces pretty clearly, because Minseok chuckled lightly. “I see you don’t believe me at all.”

Both younger men nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, hyung… it doesn’t sound very convincing.” added Tao.

Minseok smiled moving his eyes to the angel instead of his two friends. “Hmm… I guess you have to see the angel to believe it.”

A short awkward silence followed his statement. The baker looked so convinced that the story is true and neither Tao nor Jongin were keen on disproving it. _Let the old man dream,_ they both thought too scared to call their hyung old aloud. Minseok was rather strong after all.

“Ehm… why are you even here, hyung?” Jongin finally asked.

“I just came to check up on you.”

“We’re not kids.” whined Tao with annoyance.

Jongin grinned. “Yeah, you didn’t just sound like one right now at all.” he teased.

They started bickering, before Minseok stopped them and gave them pastries he had made before leaving to open his bakery in time. After he left, once again they pondered over the story.

 

“Whatever, the wall looks run down anyway. I’m planning to paint it over soon and have something new instead. The shop will look way prettier.” said Tao at the end of their discussion.

“Really? But the angel is so pretty.” wondered Jongin. “What if it was painted by some famous artist? Besides has Junmyeon hyung agreed to it?”

“He doesn’t know I want to paint it over, but the shop is practically mine now, so. He had also never mentioned any famous artist and I guess the angel looks quite fine, but I don’t know that much about art anyway.”

Jongin looked at him with disbelief. “You sell art supplies, yet you don’t know much about art? Ah, never mind I’m off. I have a meeting with Sehun in a while.”

“Say hi to him for me.” requested Tao walking back to finally open the art shop.

Already on his way to the train station Jongin smiled. “Sure.”

 

 

The white snow covering the town streets was lightening up the dark night. Kyungsoo didn’t like snow, it always brought unpleasant memories of his first winter, nonetheless he admired the way how the light from the street lamps made the snow sparkle. He turned around as he heard the snow crunching under the feet of a certain dancer.

As always, they met at the bridge, Jongin’s face lighten up when he saw the small angel already waiting for him. “Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Hello, Jongin.” The angel smiled as well gripping the envelope in his hand tighter. When the dancer got closer, he lifted the hand with envelope and stretched it to Jongin awkwardly. “I tried to write you a letter, but…”

“Really? For me?” asked Jongin bewildered. Kyungsoo nodded, nonetheless Jongin pointed at his chest asking again. “Me?”

The angel rolled his eyes nodding again. “Yes, you. Is there anybody else?”

Jongin hadn’t said anything to that, he just sheepishly took the envelope from Kyungsoo’s hands. “Thanks.” he said as he started to open it.

“Don’t read it here!” hissed Kyungsoo, sighing soon afterwards. “If you read it here, I could just tell it to you instead of writing a letter.”

 

 

Jongin took out the letter again only when he was comfortably seated by the desk in his apartment the next afternoon. Finally, he pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope unfolding it and reading the words written on it.

He wasn’t sure how had Kyungsoo interpreted the idea of a letter, but soon he found out he may not understand it completely. On the paper were just with his messy handwriting listed all the things he liked.

_I like the moon, I like the stars, I like flying, I like the smell of coffee, I like Baekhyun… I like Jongin._

Jongin paused for a second, seeing his name written among all the other things. _Is it a love letter?_ he wondered silently, before chuckling and shaking his head. It seemed that somehow, he and Baekhyun were the only two people Kyungsoo knows.

Baekhyun, that name sounds familiar to Jongin. He was certain he had heard it before not from Kyungsoo but from someone else’s mouth. But where and when he couldn’t recall. “I wonder who he is?” he muttered quietly to himself. “I might be a little bit jealous.”

He was disturbed from his thoughts by the loud ringing of his phone. He put the letter down on the desk and got up walking to the, bedside table where the phone was left this morning. Without looking at the caller ID – _it’s Sehun or Tao anyway,_ he thought – he picked up. “Hello?”

On the other side of a line however wasn’t Sehun nor Tao. “Yes. Yes, that’s right.” he answered the unknown person waiting for their words. He was not prepared for them at all, though. His breath hitched, and tears suddenly threatened to start falling from his eyes. “Huh? What-” he whimpered weakly to the phone. “An accident…?”

The person continued explaining everything what happened and every passed second Jongin felt like his heart was sinking down more and more. When they finished, all he managed to say in a weak voice was. “…I got it, yes. A-and the funeral?” Wiping his tears with his empty hand he sank down on his bed hanging his head down. “I-I understand… yes, I’ll definitely be there. Thanks, bye.”

He hanged up throwing the phone on the other side of his bed and only then he let a pain completely taking over him. The tears started to roll on his cheeks uncontrollably as well as the loud sobs he couldn’t stop.

After Soojung broke up with him and shattered his heart into pieces, he thought that he managed to put it slowly together again with the help of the small angel, but now it felt like it was breaking all over again and he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to put it together this time.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was patiently waiting at the bridge, he was sitting at the top of a street lamp again since up here he had a better view on the bridge and the street where Jongin usually appeared.

Jongin being late wasn’t anything unusual, the angel learned long time ago that the man loves sleep and is able to fall asleep anywhere at any time, that’s why sometimes he oversleeps his alarm and is late to their meeting. However tonight the angel started to be truly worried, never before was Jongin this late. Kyungsoo was nervously fidgeting with a hem of his robes. He had written the dancer, yet another letter and he wanted to give it to Jongin tonight.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Kyungsoo Jongin appeared at the end of the street, Kyungsoo drifted down from the lamp to the bridge and waited for him to get closer. But when Jongin actually got closer Kyungsoo’s worried thoughts weren’t dispelled, on the contrary he was worried even more seeing Jongin’s dejected face.

“Jongin, what’s wrong?” he hadn’t hesitated to ask, the dancer looked even worse up close with his puffy red eyes and messy hair.

The dancer kept looking down dejectedly, avoiding Kyungsoo’s concerned eyes. “Soojung…” he breathed out. “She’s a woman I’ve dated before. I’ve got a call… she had an accident. She was driving to her parents’ house after work when some drunk asshole hit her car and swept her away from the road. S-she didn’t survive.” His voice cracked at the last word, new tears filled his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. He hid his face into his palms. “She had broken my heart and I may hold a little bit of a grudge, but… this, I’ve never thought this could happen.”

“Did you like her?” asked Kyungsoo quietly.

Jongin stopped for a second looking at the angel from behind his palms before he started to cry even harder. “Y-yes, I l-loved her.”

Kyungsoo slowly removed Jongin’s hands from his face, dropping his arms along his body dejectedly Jongin still couldn’t stop crying. The angel stretched his own hand to caress Jongin’s cheek, wordlessly he wiped his tears and brushed the hair which were falling into his eyes. Looking into each other’s eyes Jongin stepped closer and dropped his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around the petite angel. “Soojung…” he cried out.

Kyungsoo stood there frozen with shock. Never before was the dancer so emotional and so open to him and he wasn’t sure how to comfort him and how to make his tears stop from falling. Strangely enough being gripped tightly into Jongin’s hold felt nice. It actually felt more than nice, and he didn’t want Jongin to ever let him go, but- “Soojung…” Jongin cried out again.

The angel scrunched up the letter for Jongin in his hand, he couldn’t give it to him now.

Being held close by him and hearing him call out a name of someone else, the angel’s chest hurt. A pain and jealousy spread in his heart like an insidious disease, all he wanted right now was to never hear Jongin say the name again.


End file.
